


To touch, to feel, to love

by animeowixard



Series: What it feels like to adore you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa's POV, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, mini-series, soft atsumu miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeowixard/pseuds/animeowixard
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi discovers something 一 what it is to love, be loved, and have a home.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: What it feels like to adore you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036908
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	To touch, to feel, to love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing something here. I wrote this super short thing and it took me like two hours. Lately, I've been really inspired so I allowed myself some time to write, even when I should be doing homework lmao. It has been barely edited, but I felt like sharing. I will probably fix it later but, for now, have this.

As they lay down together on the warm bed, Atsumu’s head on top of Kiyoomi’s chest, Kiyoomi realizes something.

He _loves_ this man.

He takes a deep breath. Surprisingly, for the first time in his life, he does not feel an overwhelming sense of panic and dismay invading his chest because he has met with the uncertain. On the contrary, he feels tranquil, serene. He wonders why.

He _loves_ this man.

Atsumu looks up innocently, and their eyes meet. Kiyoomi feels his throat tighten; he feels like he is choking on nothing. He chokes on the feeling of utter love he feels for this beautiful man that he has the opportunity 一 no, the blessing 一 to _touch_ , to _feel,_ to _love._ It is a feeling that overpowers his body; a feeling his body can not contain. His hand is buried in Atsumu’s gold locks, and he runs it back and forth, allowing himself to feel his boyfriend’s presence and bask in the intimacy of the moment.

He blinks and tightens his arm around Atsumu after a long period of just admiring Atsumu’s beautiful features: his almond colored eyes; his long lashes that cast pretty shadows on his cheeks; his thick eyebrows; the little freckles that decorate his nose and cheeks after playing volleyball for long hours on the beach; his pouty, rosy lips; and, finally, his soft, warm skin to the touch. Kiyoomi moves his hand from Atsumu’s hair and holds his cheekbone and daintily caresses it. Atsumu leans into the touch and closes his eyes. Kiyoomi lets it travel down to his lips and traces them with the pad of his thumb. Then up to his eyebrows and down to his neck. When Kiyoomi is finished _feeling,_ he bends down and kisses where Atsumu’s frown sometimes is. Atsumu’s expression looks wide open and sincere as he maintains his eyes closed and allows himself to _feel,_ as well. Kiyoomi feels his heart beat faster with each second spent with Atsumu.

Atsumu smiles at him, a soft smirk. “What is it, Omi-kun? Aren’t I beautiful?” he says, teasing, his smile growing bigger.

Kiyoomi allows himself to be vulnerable and _feel_ , he says: “Without a doubt, baby.”

Atsumu pushes himself up and plants a kiss on Kiyoomi's lips.

_I love this man, and he loves me too._

  
  


* * *

_The feeling? Love, devotion, adoration._

Love is not tender. It takes and it gives. It is aggressive and it rips your heart apart, makes you soft and pliable, and makes your stomach wrench and twist and burn. Love makes you care and live and it gives you something to call _home._

  
  


He feels tranquil, serene because right this moment, right here, he feels at home.

_Atsumu is his home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you are thinking. 
> 
> Don't bully me too much. -especially you, Taela.-


End file.
